


Kinktober 2

by YariChan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Public Sex, Shimadacest, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan





	

Hanzo se había imaginado en miles de situaciones a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, nada le había preparado para esto.

Estaba en el jardín trasero de su casa, apoyado contra un árbol y con su hermano tras él. Sí, finalmente el mayor de los Shimada había caído en las redes de Genji. No sabía cómo diablos se había dejado convencer para semejante despropósito. Sí, Hanzo tenía fuertes sentimientos por su hermano, pero no se imaginaba que le terminarían llevando a donde estaba.

Podía oir perfectamente las voces de las personas dentro de la casa, y sabía que si alguien se asomaba a ver que hacían podrían ver el acto que realizaban. A pesar de todo, eso solo hacía aumentar la excitación que ambos jóvenes sentían.  Hanzo notaba el aliento caliente de Genji chocar con su nuca, haciendo erizarse su piel. Abrió un poco más las piernas, quedando a una altura ligeramente más accesible para Genji.

La mano de Genji atrapó el miembro de Hanzo en un intento de hacerle sentir igual de bien. Con la otra se agarraba de la cintura del mayor, para poder embestirle mejor. Ambos tenían que mantenerse en un relativo silencio y lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones agitadas y fuertes, y de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido.

\- A-Anija… –Susurró Genji, aumentando ligeramente la fuerza de sus caderas y su mano. Había sido más que suficiente para que Hanzo entendiera el mensaje de que no le faltaba mucho para correrse.- ¿Puedo..?

Hanzo asintió un par de veces, no encontrando demasiadas fuerzas para hablar cuando también estaba muy cerca de impregnar la mano de su propio hermano pequeño con su semen.

Genji no tardó mucho en dar un par de embestidas más rápidas y fuertes que las anteriores y derramarse dentro de su hermano. Un par de minutos después Hanzo hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron ahí, casi luchando por aguantar de pie y con la piel llena de sudor.

Finalmente y tras un rato para recuperar lo más posible la normalidad volvieron a vestirse, y antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa compartieron un último beso.


End file.
